Never Too Late
by browneyedindian3
Summary: In the beginning Edward leaves Bella. But he his presence is always there around her. She is constantly doing reckless things to hear him. She goes through pain, but then finds her own Sun. Jacob is always there for her. This story is slightly different
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story, I know I have others to get done but I'm stuck on them. SO I decided to come up with another that I know won't be complicated. So here you go. I hope you like it. PS: I don't own the Twilight Series.

Chapter 1: My Promise

(Flashback)

"Bella I don't want you to come with me" he spoke slowly, and precisely his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying.

"You…don't…want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded placed in that order.

"No"

"Well that changes thing."

He looked away into the trees as he spoke again, "of course, I will always love you in a way, But what happened the other night made me realize that its time for a change. Because I am…tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I'm not human," he looked back and the icy planes of his perfect face were not human. "I've let this go on for much too long, and I'm sorry for that."

"You're not good for me Bella."

"Don't" My voice was just a whisper now; awareness was beginning to seep through me, trickling like acid through my veins. "Don't do this."

"If that's what you want" I answered on the verge of tears.

He nodded once.

My whole body went numb, I couldn't feel anything below my neck.

"I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much," he said.

I wonder what he saw on my face, because something flickered across his own face in response. Bet, before I could identify it, he'd composed his face into the same serene mask.

"Anything," I vowed, my voice faintly stronger.

AS I watched, his frozen eyes melted. The gold became liquid again, molten, burning down into mine with an intensity that was overwhelming.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid,"

(Flashback Over)

I made myself a promise that day, for him. But look at me now, I was being reckless and stupid. I broke one promise that I vowed to keep for him. But I still do the dumbest things just so I can hear him again.

For instance, riding with my new found friend Jacob, then hanging out with not only one just werewolf but a whole PACK of werewolves; don't let me forget that they can explode any minute by the slightest mistake that might just I don't know-PISS THEM OFF! Trust me I know what that's like. And then last but not least jumping off of a cliff. Which I just happened to do today, causing myself to almost drown if it weren't for Jacob saving my life; yet again. He saved me from drowning and from almost getting killed by Victoria in the water. Yes she is still after me.

Now I am making myself promise to someone is his dear, who means everything to me, who is my best friend, who I can trust til' the end, and who I know I can love. Jacob. I promised that I will try to do anything in my power to not mourn over Edward again. Jacob doesn't deserve to mourn with me for my loss. Jacob doesn't ever deserve to suffer, he has enough handle, and I just cant stand seeing him in pain though. It hurt me to see him in pain, and all Jacob wants is to have a happy life, with ME. I just don't know if I can support it on that. It might be later on down the road, and I may have promised him but its not going to be simple as if forgetting and then dating.

No, its going to be way harder than that. But I will, I promise I will keep my promise for MY Jacob.

* * *

I know it was short but its just the beginning. Review and tell me if I should continue if you like it or not?


	2. Chapter 2

So I dont know if you want me to continue but I will anyways. I dont own Twilight nor the characters

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I woke up this morning with yet some more screaming, my body was sweating and I had Charlie scared have to death again. But, I knew I needed to see Jake again if I wanted to feel safe again.

I got up out of bed, grabbed my toiletries and clothes and went into my bathroom so I could change.

When I got downstairs, Charlie was already at the table drinking his coffee and reading a newspaper, he looked up at me with a smile but his eyes were sad. Poor Charlie, he thought I was completely healed, and I just hated scaring him like this. I gave him the best smile I could manage and got myself a bowl of cereal.

It was Friday, thank goodness. That means no more drama, and no more Mike! What a relief! I had to admit I was ready to see Jake today too, he said he had something planned for us and he had something to tell me. Boy I hope it was good news to.

I sat down acrossed from Charlie and quietly ate my cereal. Charlie looked up at me and set his paper down.

"Are you going over to Jake's today?" he asked. I swallowed my cereal and nodded.

"Okay, well I'll be a little late tonight. There are more killings in Port Angeles and I want you to stay with him, I don't want you home alone today," he said sternly. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Dad I'm 17, I can take care of myself. I think I will be fine here," I groaned.

"I don't care, after whathas recently happened to you from your screaming, people will think that you are getting killed. Just stay with Jake and Billy, please Bells," he begged.

"Fine, but you do realize I need my stuff when I get out of school, right?" I asked him, while getting up and washing my cereal bowl.

"Yeah I know, call me when you get to Jake's so I know you're safe, okay?" he asked as he put on his gear about to head out the door.

"Okay, will do dad, be safe," I said as I grabbed my back ready to follow out the door with him, to my truck.

"Always am," he responded and backed out of the yard in his cruiser. I locked the door behind me, and hopped into my truck and trudged it to school.

When I arrived at the school I was greeted by no other than Mike, again.

"Hey Bella, do you want to hang out at First Beach tonight? Some people are having a bonfire there and we are all going. You game?" he asked. I put my bag over my shoulder and thought for a second. As long as I'm with Jacob then I'm fine.

"Sure why not?" I answered.

"Sweet, do I need to get you?" he asked as we walked into the school.

"No, I can take my truck," I said and headed off to my first class.

"Okay, see you there!" he yelled after me. Does that kid ever know when to stop?

I continued the rest of my day listening to Mike talk about the bonfire and the teachers never shutting up. When school was out I practically ran to my truck and drove it quickly to my hosue, so I could pack my stuff. Did I really want to spend the night at Jake's? Yes, its not like anything is going on with us, we'rejust friends. I thought about that until I got home.

But when I got home, I was shocked. Jacob was there, leaning on his motorcycle with his arms crossed waiting for me. He cut his hair again, and yet his usual no shirt. He smiled my smile when he saw me looking at him. I blushed and got my bag out of the truck, it was a bit too late to try and get out of the truck, Jake beat me to it, and I soon found myself being swung around in the air and shoved into one of Jake's massive bear hugs.

"Jake-can't-breathe!" I squealed. He laughed and set me down watching me gasp for air.

"I heard you were going to be spending the night at my house tonight?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, and don't think you can get any ideas," I slapped his arm while he just laughed at me. I walked up the stairs to the house, unlocked the door, and Jake opened the door for me.

"Trying to be a gentleman, Jake?" I fluttered my eyes at him. He blushed a little.

"Maybe," I chuckled at him and started to walk up the stairs, until Jake grabbed me from behind and threw me over his shoulder, and glided up the stairs while I smacked his back and yelled at him to set me down. He laughed at me the whole time and finally set me down so I could get my clothes. I glared at him, before heading over to my dresser and grabbing some clothes. Jacob silently sat down on the bed, watching me walk around the room getting things.

"So, how was school Jake?" I asked as I packed the last thing of clothing. I started walking to the bathroom with Jake right behind me.

"Oh nothing really, just listened to the lectures of teachers, as usual. And watched Quil get smacked by a girl today. Even though she wound up with a sprain wrist," he chuckled. I shook my head and bent over because I dropped my toothbrush, but when I felt eyes digging straight into me I felt a little embarassed. I straightened myself out and turned my head so he couldn't see me blushing.

"Nice butt, Bells." he laughed. I blushed redder and chucked my hairbrush at him, stupid werewolf reflexes he caught it and handed it back to me while grabbing my bag. I walked behind Jake as he led us down the stairs.

"I'll kill you the next time you say that again," I threatened as I locked the door behind us. He was walking back up the stairs looking at me with an odd look. I froze in my spot, when I saw the intensity in them. He walked up closer to me until he backed me up to the door, while putting his hands on the door at the side of my head. His face was only a few inches away. NO! Not now! I can't let him do this! I tried to say something, but was cut short when he put his finger on my lips.

"Bella, you need to know how much I love you. I know, you don't feel the same for me, but I just want you to know that I love you. So much, that it hurts whenever I tell my friends how much. Bella, I will wait as long as you want to, but I don't think I could live with myself if anything were to happen to you. I love you so much Bella," he whispered. I was completely speechless, I felt the tears coming and Jacob wiped them away for me. I smiled a little and he returned it. His eyes kept switching back and forth from my eyes to my lips and I noticed that his face was getting closer. I closed my eyes and waited. Jacob's lips barely touched mine, but it wasn't considered a kiss, we were about to close any space left, but when we heard a sound of a car beeping we froze and spun around so fast we bonked our heads together.

"Bella! c'mon are you coming or what!?" Mike yelled out the car. This was NOT happening! I looked up at Jake and he was shaking slightly.

"Bella, what's going on?" he hissed.

"Jake, I promise you nothing is going on. Mike and a lot of kids were going to go to First Beach to have a bonfire. He asked me if I wanted him to come and get me and I told him I could drive myself." I told him.

"That idiot ruined our moment. I take it when he went by he saw us and decided to ruin it. I'm going to kill him!" Jake hissed as he started to take a step towards the car. I grabbed his hand to keep him from doing anything stupid.

"Jake, don't. Let's just go to your house. And if you want to go to the beach with us, you could take the Pack," I offered. He sighed and I felt his body relax.

"Fine, but you better send that moron away now or else I will lose it," he grumbled and started up his bike.

I walked up to Mike's car, and saw him glaring at Jake.

"Mike we will meet you at the beach, why don't you just go. I'll be there later," I said and with that walked towards Jake.

"Okay, then see you later," I rolled my eyes and approached to JAke.

"I would just love to bash that kids head in right about now," Jake said as he put on his helmet.

"Hey, now, lets not get violent," I chuckled.

"If he disturbs us next time, I WILL be more than happy to do so," he said waiting for me to get on the back of the bike.

"I'll make sure the Pack is there to stop you," I laughed.

"Whatever, get on Swan," he said. I swung my right leg over the bike, and sat on the back of the seat. Unsure of where to put my hands.

"Well, you need your hands wrapped around me Bells, so I can make sure you stay on," he chuckled.

I forgot again that he had no shirt on.

"But you don't have a shirt," I griped, he turned his head to look at me.

"So? You like it anyways, so tough it out," he laughed. When I didn't move my hands he grabbed them and wrapped them around his waist and pulled me closer towards him so I won't fall backwards. I tightened my grip around his waist and rested my head against his back. He was VERY warm.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready," I stated and with that he started driving down the road. All of a sudden I had this weird urge to just kiss his shoulder blade, I have no idea why I wanted to, but I wanted to. And without acknowledging it I ended up kissing it. He froze stiff and then I felt hte bike stop. We were at his house, and he pulled us into the garage. I quickly got off of he bike, and when I started to walk away, I felt his hand on my waist to spin me around.

And then he smashed his lips against mine in a wonerful first kiss. I knew this was a beginning of the love towards my best friend.

Well this one was longer, I hope you liked it. Review me anything you thought about it. whether you like it or not, and if you want you can give me ideas, I'd love that. THNX! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Loved the reviews. I can only update every now and then so usually my stories take a while. But hope you enjoy this story. And check out my other stories if you are a Team Jacob fan, and review them. I don't own Twilight! R&R please!

Chapter 3

To say I was happy that my best friend had just kissed me was an understatement. Yes, I love Edward, and that won't ever change. If there was a chance that he came back, would I go crawling back to him? I don't know, I don't think I would just go ahead and do that to my Jacob. All he wants is for me to be happy. There is a lot of difference between Jacob and Edward. 1. Edward is a vampire; Jacob is a werewolf, 2. Jacob is warm, sweet, loving, caring, carefree, stubborn, himself, and human. Edward is sweet, loving, caring, and immortal. Don't get wrong though, they both are alike in a small portion. They're both sweet, loving, strong, mythical creatures, and protective. I love them both.

But to have to choose a life I would have to live in, I would say it is near impossible for me to choose. I love them both too much, it just hurts to even think that they would both be gone. Although Edward is gone. But if Jacob was to leave any day, I don't know what I would do. But I honestly don't think it would kill me to have a relationship with Jacob, since Edward is gone there is no future with him. It still hurts every time I think of Edward, but Jacob has made it possible for me to even think of his name.

If it wasn't for Jacob, I would still be wallowing in pain, mourning every night. I would still be a zombie. I would still be waking up and screaming every night, well actually I still do but it has ceased a little. And most of all I would be scaring my parents non-stop. I love Jacob and I am going to give him his chance.

When we pulled away from our kiss, Jacob's eyes held nothing but love. I smiled at him, and he hugged me to his warm body.

"I know you are still struggling Bella, but just know that I won't ever leave you and that I love you for who you are and always will," Jacob promised as he kissed my forehead.

"Jake we still need to make sure Billy knows, and get my stuff inside," I said. Jacob groaned and pulled away from me, while leaning over to the bike and grabbing my bag. He turned back to me and smiled, while flinging the backpack over his shoulder and grabbed my hand. I smiled up at him and he guided us to his house.

When we walked into the house, we noticed that the house was empty. I let go of Jacob's hand and grabbed the backpack from him.

"Where's Billy?" I asked as I walked towards his room.

"He's probably at Sue's," Jake answered, from behind me. When I opened his door, I noticed it was completely trashed. I turned around and glanced at him. Jacob just chuckled.

"I don't have time anymore to worry about cleaning my room Bells," he said as he plopped himself on his bed, watching me as I made a path to set my backpack down.

"Well, this certainly will be cleaned when we get back," I scolded him. He whined.

"Oh come on! You're acting as my parent Bells!" he complained. I turned around and put my hands on my hips.

"I don't care, this will be cleaned whether you like it or not," I said.

"Fine," he grumbled. I laughed at his facial expression and walked out of his room.

"Come one, Jake we gotta go," I said.

"You do realize that I'm right behind you," his voice scared the crap out of me, it didn't help when his arms wrapped around me either.

"Jeez! You could at least make some noise so I know that you're probably right behind me or something!" I griped as he carried me out of the house.

"Nah, its fun scaring you," I glared at him and he just laughed.

"I can walk you know," I whined.

"I don't care, you'll most likely just trip over air for all I know," he teased.

"Thanks a lot Jake!" I said sarcastically. He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss, and winked.

"Anytime," he chuckled and swung his leg over the bike to get on., "now get on" he ordered. I sighed and got on behind him.

"Do I have to make you wrap your arms around my waist, or are you going to?" he said. I laughed and pretended to think about it.

"Bella! Stop it you're driving me insane," he chuckled. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and let them slowly run up and down his abs.

I felt Jake tremble under my touch, and I just laughed. His hands landed on mine.

"Quit. Remember you still want to go to that bonfire," he said as he slipped on his helmet.

"Fine," I said and he backed us out of the garage, started it and drove us to First Beach. Although we could have just walked, I liked riding with Jake. But I noticed that I wasn't riding mine. Why? I don't know, I guess I will ask him when we stop.

When we got to First Beach, it seemed as if everyone from Forks and LaPush was there. Even the Pack was there, which is a shock to; I'm going to have some trouble here. Ill have to spend some time with the Pack and some with Mike and them, so they don't feel left out.

Jake and I got off of the bike, and just when I was about to ask Jake something I was immediately lifted off of the ground and spun around. I screamed on the top of my lungs and soon found out it was just Quil. Jacob glared at him.

"Put her down Quil, before you end up hurting her," Quil set me down to my relief and punched Jake in the shoulder, while I hid behind him.

"You know I won't ever hurt Bella," Quil laughed.

"Oh yeah? But you can scare her half to death. That explains why she is hiding behind me right now," Jacob laughed as he brought me out from behind him. I was about to say something when I felt myself being lifted out of the air. AGAIN. This time I didn't scream, I just crossed my arms and gave an angry huff. It was Jared. He set me down and they all howled in laughter at my facial expression.

"Damn werewolves," I muttered, and they laughed even more.

"You know you love us!" they all said at the same time. Man that gets really creepy.

"Do you guys all say things at the same t-" I was cut off by another hug.

"Jeez! I'm tired of being thrown in the air!" I screamed. They all continued on laughing. Seth set me down on my feet, and I glared at them all, especially Jacob. The only ones who didn't give me a hug were Sam, Embry, Leah, and Paul. And of course none of them would. Sam was too mature, he doesn't give the huge bear hugs that they give, he gives hugs but not like what they do. Leah hates me, which is perfectly fine. Embry is usually just too embarrassed and quiet. And Paul hates me too.

"Now are we done using Bella as a rag doll!?" I laughed with my hands on my hips. They all finally nodded.

"Come on, we got a bonfire to attend to!" Quil joked. We all joked as we arrived to the bonfire.

I knew tonight was going to be a blast. I had a new boyfriend. I shook at the thought of finally considering my best friend as my boyfriend. But I was happy and noone could change that. I had my other best friends here. And most of all I had the Pack. I new then that this should have been the life I chose in the beginning. This was the beginning of my new life. And Jacob's I honestly did love him.

I kissed his cheek and he looked at me with a weird look on his face.

"What was that for?" he asked. The others had already taken off and raced each other to the bonfire while Jake and I took our time.

"I'm just happy I chose you. I realize now that this should have been the life I chose a long time ago. I was just too caught up in Edward that I didn't see it. And I thank you," I smiled.

"You don't need to thank me Bella. I need to thank you for making my life complete now, I know you still care for him, but I hope one day you will be in love with me, like I am you," he smiled and gave me a sweet kiss.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips. I felt his lips form in a smile and he kissed me again, this time a little deeper.

"I love you too," he said, "now we have a bonfire to have. And you have friends from Forks that you need to hang out with too, just make sure you're where I can see you. I know Mike will try to get to you," he joked.

"Too bad my heart belongs to someone else," I smiled up at Jake.

"And so does mine," he said and then a look came into his eyes.

"Well, I need to go and get her. LEAH!" he yelled. I laughed and smacked my hand over his mouth.

"Fine, if you want to play it that way, I'll make sure Mike is all over me then," although thought grossed me out.

"Then, I'll let Leah be all over me," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Like that'll ever happen!" Leah shouted.

"I'm just teasing!" he laughed, she actually cracked a smile. That's a first. I eyed them two.

"Okay I give to this little joking. You're mine and no other girl can have you," I acted like I owned him and gave a evil grin. He smiled back and playful growl came from his chest.

"Fine," he agreed and kissed me again. This one seemed like it was going to last forever but it ended too soon.

"Now go spend time with your Forks friends, so I can spend time with you longer," he smiled and shooed me away.

"I see, you just want to get me away from you so you can go hang all over Jessica, and Lauren. I see how you are. Fine," I huffed and started walking towards Mike.

I felt Jake's warm arms snake around my waist and he kissed my neck.

"Those two are little whores who think they have boys chasing after them left and right," he said. I gave a loud laugh. Jake chuckled and then I felt his teeth bite my neck. It didn't hurt but it stung a little. I felt his tongue lick my skin at the same time, I gave a shudder.

"Jake...stop," I whispered. He let his teeth sink in further but I knew he didn't break the skin, but he let go and kissed my cheek.

"What was that all about?" I asked. He just winked and took off running to where Quil and Embry were laughing.

"Hey Bella!" Angela yelled. I smiled and joined her by the fire.

"Hey, Ang, how are you?" I asked.

"Good, having fun. And why is there a bite mark on your neck?" she laughed. WHAT!?

"Do you have a mirror?" I asked suddenly. She nodded and got into her purse and gave it to me. It was a good thing it was still light outside, but it won't be for very long. I looked at the side of my neck and sure enough there was a bite mark there, and it looked more like a love bite then anything. I was going to kill him! More like he was trying to mark his territory! Ugh! Men!

"Thanks Ang, I'm going to kill him!" I muttered. Angela started laughing. I looked over to where Jacob was and he was looking at me. I made a gesture at him. I pointed at him and motioned for him to come here. I started walking up to where he was and he met me half way apart from each other. Why is there two bonfires? I don't know. One for the LaPush AND Forks, but the other was just for the Pack.

"Why in the heck did you think you could put a bite mark on me!? Are you marking your territory or something?" he laughed at that.

"Is that supposed to be some type of dog joke?" he asked.

"Maybe, I mean the bite says it all," I pointed to my neck. He stepped closer to me and moved my head gently to the side so he could look at it.

"Its not that bad, but I just wanted Mike to know that your NOT single," he laughed. I crossed my arms.

"And that was your stupid way of showing it? You if he was to come over here you could have always-"

"Bella! You made it I'm so ready for this bonfire!" Mike yelled as he jogged up to us. Jacob growled. I smacked his chest.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting me Mike," I said.

"Your welcome, and who did you-oh never mind. Hi Jacob," he sneered.

"Hi Mike, are you having fun?" he said back, his voice laced with disgust and hate.

"Yes I am, and I'll make sure Bella does to," he winked at me. Gross! Jacob gave a low growl that only I could hear.

And then what happened next shocked me.

Jacob kissed me right in front of Mike. Of course I kissed back, but this kiss was intense. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I let mine tangle in his hair. His tongue traced along my bottom lip and I couldn't help the light moan that escaped. Mike snorted in disgust and walked off. Jacob pulled away from me, and glared at Mike's retreating form.

"Serves him right," he growled.

"You didn't have to do that. That was hardly necessary, and rude," I complained.

"Really? Mike was going to be all over you if I didn't do that. And I KNOW how much you don't like him. Besides you apparently enjoyed it," he waggled his eyebrows at me. I blushed.

"Shut up," I said.

"Cause I think your little moan made him run off," he teased even further. My face got hotter.

"So what!? Excuse me for enjoying it!" I blurted. Woops! Jacob busted out laughing and I knew the Pack had heard because they started laughing to. I even heard a few wolf calls. I huffed and took off running away towards Angela.

"Jeez what's gotten into you?" she asked.

"Did you not see what just happened?" I asked as I plopped myself on the sand, and crossed my arms. Glaring over at the Pack. They were all around Jacob and laughing. Men!

"I saw it, but was also uh, distracted," she pointed at Ben. No more need to be said, I knew they were busy.

I laughed.

"Well where's the music when you need it?" Ben asked. Erik grabbed it from behind him. Good thing it wasn't a plug in one. He turned it up and they all started dancing. Except me of course. I laughed at them in every mistake they did, and watched as they got food out to.

"Hey guys I'm going to go and hang out with the group from LaPush for a little while. I promised," they all said 'Ok' except Mike, he glared. I walked over to them and was greeted by wolf calls again. They apparently they still hadn't gotten over that. I blushed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

WELL, here is your next chapter. I hope you liked it, I made it EXTRA long too. So be happy. R&R :)


	4. Chapter 4

Loved the reviews. I can only update every now and then so usually my stories take a while. But hope you enjoy this story. And check out my other stories if you are a Team Jacob fan, and review them. I don't own Twilight! R&R please!

Chapter 4

"What do you guys think you're laughing at?" I asked as I sat by Seth. Jacob glared at Seth from across the fire, and I leaned into Seth's side to hug him. Seth stiffened.

"Just play along. I have an idea," I made sure it was whispered in his ear. Because I doubt they actually would have heard that. I heard a growl sound across the bonfire. I glanced at Jacob.

"Aww, is Jacob jealous?" Paul teased.

"Shut it Paul! I'm not jealous," he muttered.

"That explains the death glare you're pointing towards Seth and Bella. They're just really good friends. I don't think you should be jealous about that," Embry said. I let go of Seth, and winked at him. He winked back. I made my way over to Jacob, and smiled innocently. He glared at me again. I stopped short and crossed my arms.

"No need, to get all grumpy at me. Seth is just a really sweet kid. He reminds me of you," I smiled at Seth, and saw him blush.

"Aww," Paul teased.

"Shut up Paul," I laughed. He stood up and walked up towards me.

"Or what?" he grinned evilly. I put my hands on my hips and glared up at him.

"Or else, I won't ever make you anymore breakfast again. And make sure Emily doesn't either," Paul looked stunned.

"Fine," he grumbled and sat down. Emily and I laughed.

"And or I while have to kick your ass if you touch her," Jacob added. Paul grinned, as if he wanted to wrestle.

"Is that a threat brother?" Paul stood up and approached Jacob. Jacob stood up, looking way taller and stronger than Paul. But I knew they could both cause a lot of damage to each other.

"Paul.." Sam warned.

"Oh shut up Sam, you never let us have a good wrestling match anymore," Paul complained. Sam growled at him. But Paul ignored him.

"You know what happens when you wrestle Jake," Sam warned again. Jacob did look like he was about to rip Paul's head off. For what? There isn't any telling why.

"I'm not scared of Mr. Beta here. I know I can take him, he maybe taller than me, but it doesn't mean he's stronger than me," Paul grinned at Jacob's shaking form. Paul stepped closer to Jacob, their bodies almost touching. Paul had to look up to meet Jacob's full gaze.

"But it does mean that he has WAY more experience in his blood. He was born a leader, he's going to be stronger than you Paul. If he was to simply tell you to stop in a command you would have to obey him. He is most definitely stronger than you," Paul seemed to shut up after that.

"I just want to wrestle though. Not physical fighting. I mean c'mon when was the last time we have had a good wrestling match around here?" Paul asked. Sam sighed, and I saw a small grin come up on Jacob's face. Uh-oh.

"You want a wrestling match Paul?" Paul seemed to light up there.

"Hell yeah!" he punched Jake's shoulder. Jacob laughed.

"fine," he agreed and tackled Paul to the ground. Sam shook his head.

"Hey! Away from the fire! I don't want you setting my boyfriend on fire!" I shouted at them. The Pack just laughed. Jake turned to look at me. Paul had him pinned to the sand and was doing some type of submission move. Jake smiled at me and winked. And then the next thing I saw was Paul being flown into the air, and Jacob ran over to where he was about to land, and got a few punches in. He set his foot down hard on Paul's chest and grinned. Paul had his hands up in truce, and was laughing. Jacob leaned down to Paul, and said something.

Right when Jacob leaned down though, Paul grabbed Jacob by the shoulders and yanked him down in the sand, and did a figure 4 submission move. Jacob hissed in pain for a second, and then flipped them over. They moved around in a blur, and I heard wolf calls coming from Embry and Quil.

Apparently, Quil was betting on Paul, and Embry was betting on Jacob. And Jared was betting on Jacob also. Count me in! So if Jake wins, Quil owes us three, $10 bucks each.

And then I saw Jacob pin Paul's legs behind them, and then he jabbed his knee into Paul's back while, putting him into a chokehold. Paul looked about ready to pass out, and was grabbing Jake's huge arms to pull it away, but he lost the strength and smacked Jake's arm, in other words saying "I give, and you win."

Jacob jumped up and smiled a HUGE grin that would have lit up the sky completely. He winked at me and leant down to Paul and helped him up. They patted each other backs, and walked back to the bonfire laughing. I smiled at Quil, and he was glaring at the fire.

"Guess who just won Quil!?" I teased. Quil turned his glare on me.

"You owe us all $10 bucks," Jared said.

"I know," he hissed. Jacob walked over to Paul and said something into his ear, and Paul seemed to give in evil grin. Jacob looked at me and then said something to Paul again. Paul grinned even more. Uh-oh. But right when Jake was fixing to walk over to me, I saw Jessica and Lauren make their way over to him. Great.

"Hi Jacob," Lauren said in a shrill voice. Jacob gave her a smile, that was only a smile he used on me. I'm going to kill her.

"Hi," he said. Lauren giggled and smacked her gum, while twirling her hair, and swaying her hips. Ugh!

"I'm Lauren, you must be Jacob Bella has told us oh so much about!" Lauren smiled flirtatiously. Jacob smiled at me.

"Oh she's talked about me huh?" he asked.

"Yep, a lot actually. I was wandering if you wanted to hang out with us at the Fork's bonfire. We got food…" she trailed off, and ran her hand up his arm and let it roam down his chest. I was like a ticking bomb right now. I noticed then that Jessica was trying to unsuccessfully flirt with Paul.

"And drinks…." Lauren continued and ran her hands down to Jake's abs. I was about to jump up and smack her, but Seth put a hand on my shoulder.

"Really? Sounds like a lot of fun." Jacob stated, he was flirting back! Son of a…

"Well come on!" She shrieked and grabbed his hand. He didn't budge. But what she made his hand do, did make me jump up and out of Seth's reach. She had his hand grab her thigh! I walked up towards Lauren.

"Who do you think you are Lauren!?" I shrieked at her. She just grinned evilly at me.

"Well what does it look like? I mean its not like Jacob is yours. And your not wanted anyways. I mean I don't even see why Edward even dated you. Your plain. You're not even merely pretty. Your skin is just white, your face is just blank and ugly. And you don't even have a nice figure! Your just unpopular, no one likes you. And Jacob obviously likes me, because I'm H-O-T! Unlike plain old Isabella Swan," she grinned, I felt the tears boil up, but had enough to bring back my fist and punch her as hard as I could. She flew back a few feet and started screaming in pain. I glanced at everyone and took off running. I heard Jacob yell my name, but I ignored everyone and took off running across beach, I could care less at where I ended up. I finally ran out of energy and fell to my knees in the sand, and started crying.

She was right. Why did Jacob even like me? I'm just plain. I'm not pretty whatsoever. I don't have a figure. I don't even know why Edward of all people even dated me. Or even why Jacob even loves me. I'm just plain, clumsy, and dumb. I don't deserve any of them. I continued to cry until I felt hot arms wrap around my waist, and pull me into a hug. I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shh, its okay Bells. She isn't even right. Ignore what she said. She is the one that is ugly. She's just a whore trying to get my attention to try to screw her. And that won't EVER happen. Because I love you. You're beautiful Bella, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life. You aren't plain. You're gorgeous, smart, loving, kind, caring, and strong hearted. You may be clumsy but I love that about you. I love you for you, and for who you are inside. I love you for both beauty and your personality. Ignore her, and by the way nice punch," he chuckled at the end. I smiled at Jake's sweet, loving, and kind words. I leaned back to look at Jake, and he wiped away the tears on my face and gave me a sweet kiss.

"Sorry that I was flirting with her, it was just all play. I really do love you," he said. And I knew I could trust him.

"I love you too," I smiled and kissed him again.

"By the way, Lauren is in a bad condition. Her right eye is black, and her mouth and nose were both bleeding. We made sure both her and Jessica left. We didn't like them anyways being there. C'mon the Pack wants to see you, and Angela wants to ask you something," he helped me up and I hugged him from the waist.

"How did I deserve such a wonderful person like you Jake?" I asked. Jake chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"I'm not that wonderful Bells, it just seems to get to my as to why I deserved someone as good as you," I looked up into his eyes, and felt something warm and bright flash through us both. Jacob's eyes held nothing but love, and devotion. How did I end up with such a wonderful boyfriend? I touched Jacob's cheek and he closed his eyes.

"Thank you Jacob. I love you, so much" I smiled and gave him a kiss that poured all of my love in it. Jacob wrapped his strong arms around my waist and deepened the kiss. I let a small moan escape and was thrilled when I heard a growl form in his chest. I let my hands tangle in his hair and Jacob chuckled. He pulled away from me, and smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"I think someone is getting a little carried away," he teased. I blushed and smacked the back of his head. He laughed even more and set me back down on my feet.

"You liked it so shut up, or you're just going to ruin the moment," I started walking off, and he stopped. I looked behind me and saw him playing hurt. I just rolled my eyes at him. Then the next thing I knew was Jacob telling me I had about thirty seconds to run.

"I'll most likely be at the bonfire at that point of time Jake!" I whined.

"I doubt that. I bet you will trip over your feet, and I will have to take you to the hospital," he joked. I glared at him.

"I hate you now," I smiled.

"I love you too, now, I'll give you a thirty second head start, and when I count to thirty in my mind, I will catch up to you." He grinned.

"What are you trying to do?" I asked.

"Let's make a bet," he grinned evilly. Was this what he and Paul was talking about earlier?

"Okay?" I asked.

"If I don't make it to you by the time you arrive at the Forks bonfire, than you can do whatever you want to me. But, if I make it to you in that thirty second head start then, Paul and I get to do whatever we want to you" he grinned. Oh no. This was definitely what they were talking about!

"Are you trying to kill me!? You know I can't run! I can't even walk on a straight surface without falling!" I half-screamed.

"Well then I guess I win that bet," he shrugged. I glared at him. Without letting him notice at first I just took off running. I had already passed the rocks and saw the bonfire getting closer, and closer to me. I looked behind me, and saw Jake in a stance ready to take off. I laughed and saved myself from almost tripping. The bonfire was closer now, and I could make out all of the figures by then. And just when I was about to say something to Angela I was yanked up into the air and thrown over a shoulder. I screamed and started pounding on his back. Jacob just laughed.

"Put me down! I'm not a toy!" I screamed as I smacked his butt. Jacob jumped a little and growled at me.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you," he said. I huffed.

"Then put me down!" I demanded.

"Nah." He said.

"Fine then I guess I get a good view from down here," I mumbled and Jacob busted out laughing.

"You like my butt Bells?" he asked, while still laughing. I glanced down at it again, yep, definite cute butt.

"Yep. Cute butt, wolf boy," I laughed, and smacked him in the butt again. Jacob just laughed this time. I saw us passing by Angela then.

"Help me! Angela help! He's freaking using me as a freaking doll!" I screamed while making a dramatic reaching out my hand towards her. Angela laughed.

"Sorry Bella, can't help you. You're on your own. He's your boyfriend not mine," she laughed while leaning into Ben. I glared and crossed my arms.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Don't start those questions. You get very annoying when you ask those questions," he laughed.

"Hey! That was an insult!" I griped. He smacked my butt this time.

"And that was assault," he laughed.

"More like PDA," I mimicked the teachers. Then that was when I heard the sound of wolf whistles AGAIN!

"Woo! Nice butt Bella!" Quil yelled. Jacob growled at him.

"Hey, he can say that if he wants to. I mean I'm comfortable with it," I laughed.

"Oh really? And why is that?" Jake asked.

"Well, because since he can see my butt from this angle then it makes me just fine with the type of position I'm in. Because I get an AWESOME view," I laughed even more.

"Pervert," he joked.

"Hey, I wouldn't be acting this way if you put me down," I grumbled. Finally Jake set me down on my feet, and I saw the whole Pack there. They were all holding their breaths.

"Go ahead. Laugh, and get it out of your systems," I sighed. Everyone, I mean everyone started laughing, even Sam and Emily did. Then that was when I noticed that Billy and Old Quil were there. How embarrassing!

"So, Bella, I take it you like my sons butt huh?" Billy said in between laughs. I blushed and hid my face in Jacob's chest. He hugged me close to him.

"Hide me Jake," I whined. Jacob chuckled.

"Well I know I'm glad that you like it Bells," Jake laughed.

"Of course you are! You're my freaking boyfriend! You're supposed to be fine with that!" I laughed. Soon enough everyone had shut up, and Jake drug me over to the log.

"What time is it?" I yawned, while letting Jake rest his back in between my legs. His head fell back and I brushed away the sand and stuff in his hair.

"You can't be tired yet Bella. I mean its only like 8'ish." he said. Wow.

"Oh. I guess I'm just tired," I yawned again. Everyone was in the middle of talking, and was just having fun at the moment. I let my hands run through Jake's short-cropped hair and he seemed to relax under my touch. Jake's eyes fell close while I continued to massage his head. His mouth opened a little, and he seemed to let out a silent groan. I smiled to myself. Jake opened his eyes, and smiled up at me. I bent down lower and touched my lips to his. Jake's hand cupped my right cheek and held me there.

I gave him access when his tongue trailed along my bottom lip. Jake's other hand tangled into my hair and I let mine run up and down his chest. Our lips moved in synchronization and parted on their own. The kiss was beginning to turn into a hot make out session and I knew we could only take it so far in public. His hands traveled just a little under my shirt and ran up and down my ribs, like he was tracing things into my skin. I shivered at his hot touch, and a moan escaped when I felt his mouth close around my tongue. His hands slid out from under my shirt and tangled themselves into my hair. I bit his bottom lip and sucked it into my mouth. Jake let out a half growl half groan and I couldn't help but smile. I let my mouth travel to his neck.

His turn to have a freaking bite mark. I laughed inwardly to myself. I let my mouth suck at the skin there, and bite down into his skin. His skin was soft but not as soft as the average human, but I knew it wouldn't cause any harm to me. I sucked on his neck and when I pulled away and saw a red, and purple round spot there, I was proud of myself.

"Geez Bella, if I knew you would act like this in public, I'd do it more often," he laughed. I shook my head at him. We looked up and saw everyone started to settle down. Good thing no one was watching us. I looked over at Billy, and knew that he saw us. I blushed and hid my face into Jake's neck.

"It's okay Bella, he doesn't care. Now Charlie would have had a cow if he saw his daughter making out with his best friend's son," he laughed. I covered my hand over his mouth to get him to shut up.

"Shut it Jake, your annoying," I laughed. He glared at me. He grabbed my hand and entwined his fingers in between mine.

I looked at the side of his neck and couldn't help but bust out laughing. Ha! Now he has what I have! Jacob and the rest all looked at me funny.

"Emily? Do you have a mirror or something?" I asked. She gave me an odd look but nodded. She dug around in her purse, and was surprised when she actually found it. She threw it over to us, and Jake caught it.

"What's this about Bells? You have to fix your make-up or something?" he asked.

"Nope,"

"Dude! You have a hickie!" Quil shouted. Jacob froze.

Paul came over and examined it, and then looked at me, and saw the one on my neck.

"Their like twins now. They both have one!" Paul joined into laughter with Quil. Then the rest started laughing again. Jacob angled the mirror good enough to where he could reflect it from the fires light and be able to see it. I laughed when his mouth dropped and he started to rub the spot there. Jacob threw the mirror to Sam and he caught it while handing it back to Emily. Jacob turned around and smiled.

"So that was what you were doing. I thought you were just having fun licking my skin or something," he said loud enough for everyone to hear. I laughed along with them.

"Nope, I gave you one because you thought it was funny to 'mark your territory on me.' So now you have one also," I explained. Jacob shook his head and sat back down in the sand.

"Okay, tonight has been a long night, but we have to talk business later on. I say when the Forks and LaPush people leave we will meet back here and get down to business. You guys can all go home if you want," Sam announced. People seemed to disperse then.

"Jake?" I asked. We were still in the same position. Him sitting in between my legs.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Do you want to come with me to hang out with my Forks friends?" I asked. Jake turned around to look at me, and smiled.

"Sure," he said and with that jumped up. He stuck out his hand to grab mine, and we walked towards the dancing Forks and LaPush people.

"Bella!" I heard Angela yell my name. Jake and I made our way through all of the people and finally met up with Angela.

"Angela this is Jake. Jake this is Angela." I had to make sure they already knew each other. They smiled at each other and shook hands.

"Well, this has a been a long night," Angela said. I looked around and saw all of the people just having fun.

"Yeah it has," I agreed. Jake tapped my shoulder, I turned and looked up at him.

"So this is the only true best friend you have here?" he asked. I nodded.

"Well other than Ben, and Erik. But girl wise, yes," and then I remembered. Alice. I flinched at the name. I miss her so much, I miss that little pixie.

"I can tell, she is a nice girl. I think if I was to greet Embry to her, they would most likely click," he snapped his fingers when he said, "click."

"Well, she has a boyfriend right now, so not yet," I said. He nodded, and we sat down beside Angela and Ben. Jake was in a conversation with Ben about cars as usual, and I started talking to Angela about maybe going shopping.

"That would be a great idea Bella!" she squealed.

"Yeah, well I figured that I needed new clothes, and a new book. And it has been a while since I have gone out. So I think if we just go shopping one day together we'll most definitely have fun," I smiled.

"Will it be a girls night out!?" she asked in hysterics. I couldn't help but giggle at her.

"If you want. Hey! If you want, maybe you could ask your parents and I could see if its okay with Charlie, and you could spend the night at my house on that day also," I suggested. Angela was practically bouncing up and down.

"That's awesome! Let's do it! That's a wonderful idea!" she gave me a huge hug and I saw Jacob smiling lovingly at me. I blew him a kiss, and he smiled even wider and continued his conversation with Ben.

"So umm, Bella? How are you and Jake doing?" she asked after letting go of me. I glanced at Jake and saw him laughing, my heart soared at his care-free expression.

"Were good," I smiled, and felt the true meaning behind my words. Angela smiled.

"And umm…how are you holding up after…him?" she asked almost hesitantly. I felt a slight pain to my chest and wrapped my arm around my chest. Here we go again. And I thought I was completely healed.

"I'm doing okay. If it weren't for Jake I don't think I would be here with you guys right now. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be alive. If it weren't for him, I'd be in Florida right now. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be smiling. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be having fun. And most of all if it weren't for him I wouldn't be loved," I said. I looked at Jake and he was staring at me. Apparently heard everything I just said. I smiled half-heartedly at him.

"That's so sweet that you have finally moved on Bella. You do deserve to be happy. You're a really good person Bella, and Jacob is lucky to have you," I almost burst out crying there. She is such a magnificent friend. What would I do without her, I have no idea what I would do.

"Thanks Angela, you're the best. And how are you and Ben doing?" I asked. Her face seemed to shine.

"Were wonderful. We have a lot of plans right now," she smiled. I knew that they were getting very close, and I could practically feel the love radiating from her. I heard a throat clear and looked up. Jacob.

"Do you mind if I steal my girl?" he asked as he reached his hand down to grab mine. Angela chuckled.

"I don't mind at all," she said, and Ben grabbed her hand. Then I realized that it was a slow song playing right now. Oh no. I stood up and nearly shoved us both to the sand.

"Jake, I can't dance," I hissed. Jake laughed and pulled us over to the dancing groups. Then he did what Ed-_he_ did. Jacob lifted me up and set my feet down on his. He let his hands wrap around my waist and I let my wrap around his neck.

"But, I can," he smiled. I couldn't help but laugh at him. I leaned my forehead against his and gave a happy sigh. But Jake took it the wrong way, and stopped us.

"What's wrong?" he asked, scared.

"Nothing. I'm happy," I smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He smiled and continued to move us.

"I think Marshmallow is seriously hating me right now," Jake said as his eyes looked in a different direction. I looked behind us and found Mike sitting on the log alone, and glaring at Jake. Oh yeah, _that _marshmallow. But then I felt bad for Mike. Then something gave me an idea to hopefully make him happier. I turned my head back to see Jake staring at me with adoring eyes. I blushed but continued to try to force the words out.

"Jake…" but maybe I shouldn't even say anything. He'll get mad. I put my head down, but it was only pulled back up to look at him.

"What is it Bells?" he asked as he stroked my face.

"Nothing. Never mind." I shook my head. Jake sighed.

"Please tell me Bella. You're scaring me right now," he said.

"There's nothing to be scared about," I stated.

"Then what is it?" he asked, as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"When I saw Mike sitting there alone. I felt bad for him. I was wandering if it was okay with you, that I gave him one dance. As friends," I added the last part. Jake froze, but didn't look upset. He set me down on the sand.

"You sure you want that Bells?" Jacob asked as he cupped my cheek. I nodded and leaned into his hand. Jake sighed.

"Okay, but one dance, and then you and I should probably go get my room cleaned," he chuckled. I smiled at him and gave him a long passionate kiss. When I pulled away we were both breathless.

"I love you," I stated.

"I love you too," he smiled and with that we walked hand in hand towards Mike. Mike looked up at us curiously and then glared at our linked hands.

"Mike, Bella suggested that maybe you want to have one dance with her. As long as you keep her safe, and treat her right, I won't have to hurt you. But she wanted to give you one dance," Jake stated. Mike seemed shocked and looked up at me.

"If that's okay with you though," I smiled down at him.

Before I did anything I heard Jacob mutter something. I looked at him.

"What did you say Jake?" I asked. He leaned in closer to me and whispered into my ear.

"I still can't get that theatre problem with him out of my mind. He is such a marshmallow," I couldn't help but giggle but smacked his arm and glared at him.

"Be nice," I muttered. He just rolled his eyes at me.

"Sure, sure. You may like him but it doesn't mean I have to like him Bells," he muttered. I gave him a worse glare this time, and then let go of Jake's hand unwillingly and nearly whined at the loss of his warm skin. But grabbed Mike's and pulled him over to the dancing Forks and LaPush people. He looked scared as to where to put his hands, so I just let him wrap them around my waist and I rested mine around his neck. We were quiet for a minute and then I realized that I was actually dancing.

"Why did you want to dance with me Bella?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"You looked lonely. And you needed a friend. And I wanted to be that friend for you. I hope this is okay," I said. Mike nodded.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to dance with you. But more in the boyfriend and girlfriend type of way. But this way is fine with me," he laughed. I smiled at him.

"I'm sorry about how Jake acted back there. That was rude," I apologized.

"Its fine. I see you have moved on, and that's a good thing. I just wish it were me. But I understand. You love him and I'm just going to have to understand that," Mike smiled. I let my hand touch his cheek.

"You're a sweet guy Mike. Annoying as hell sometimes, but still a good guy. I think you should probably have another chance with Jessica. You two were happy together," I said.

"Yeah, I want to. But she isn't talking to me," he sighed.

"Girl troubles?" I asked. He gave another sigh and nodded.

"Well, maybe I can talk to her, that is if you want me to though," I added.

"I would love that. You're a good friend Bella." He gave me a hug and we parted. I walked over to where Jake was sitting and sat down in his lap.

"You look slightly irritated," I said as I traced the unhappy lines of his face, but he seemed to relax then.

"Well, the guy I highly dislike was holding my girl," he said.

"Hey, I talked to him," I said.

"I know, and I heard everything. That was really nice of him to say that about you. And really nice of you to do for him. He can truly be a good guy sometimes can't he?" Jacob chuckled.

"When he's not trying to flirt with me he can be, I'm just glad he understands I've moved on," I smiled and hugged Jake.

"I am too, trust me I am too," Jake whispered.

I sighed happily. I knew everything is going to be just fine. For now.

Well, here is the next chapter. I know it was a little weird, but I thought a lot of it was cute. I mean I would LOVE to have a boyfriend as good as Jake in this story. (Especially the body!) Sorry, it's the girl in me, can't help but drool some. But hey, you have to agree that he has a NICE body! I know I'm NOT the only one who thinks so! Anyways enough of my girl rambling, and drooling. What did you think about this chapter? If you want to make statement agreeing with me about that you can. In fact, I would LOVE to read them! Just to know that I'm NOT the only one drooling here! HAHA! R&R what you thought of this chapter and if you agree with me. PEACE! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Well here is the next chapter. I hope you like this one too. R&R~ I don't own Twilight! Thnx!

Chapter 5: News and Confusion

When I told Angela that I would see her the next day she told me that she would try to set a date that we could do our little shopping trip. And hopefully spend the night. We said goodbye to everyone and I gave Mike a small hug. Jake didn't like that too much.

"I'll help you through with Jessica Mike, I promise," I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a warm friendly hug. I felt Mike smile.

"Thanks Bella, you're a really good friend. I really don't know why Lauren and Jessica don't like you. As much as I like Jessica I won't let her try to keep me away from you. You deserve friendship and love. I'm glad you've found most of it," Mike said as he let go of me. I felt my eyes get a little hot. I couldn't cry! I gave him a happy smile and said thank you. With that Jake and I turned around hand in hand and walked back to his motorcycle.

That was when I remembered to ask him.

"Why couldn't I have taken my bike Jake?" I asked as he waited for me to get on behind him. Jake chuckled and shoved the helmet on my head. He looked into my eyes for a little bit, and moved the hair out of my eyes.

"Well, Quil has it," he gave a sheepish smile. I groaned.

"Why does QUIL have it? Of all people Jake?" I asked. Jacob laughed. I just crossed my arms.

"Well, his mom was getting suspicious about how he was getting home. She noticed that he wasn't being dropped off. And then she noticed that he was walking home from my house and Sam's. She didn't like that idea, and when he saw the extra bike in the back he asked me if he could use it every now and then so his mom doesn't keep freaking out on him. He's had enough of her whining, considering he keeps sneaking out at night and she's noticed that also. He just keeps getting in trouble," Jake shook his head.

"But is it at his house?" I asked.

"No, its at mine right now. But I just wanted to drive you here. Considering it wasn't that far away anyways," Jake shrugged. He started the bike and I wrapped my arms around his waist while letting my big head rest against his warm back.

In about a couple of minutes we had the bike silenced and that was when I saw that he stopped it's a few yards away from his house.

"Why did you stop Jacob?" I asked. He got off of the bike and pushed it. I held onto the handlebars to keep from losing balance.

"Well, you may not be able to see it right now, but apparently Charlie is visiting Billy right now, and we don't want to get caught riding a motorcycle now do we?" he chuckled.

"No," I said quickly. Jacob laughed and I couldn't help but stare at him. I watched as his muscles flexed and then relaxed with each step. He was shirtless and his jeans were hanging low, and I couldn't help but stare at the tender flesh that formed a V by his legs. I blushed and let my eyes roam up from there over his chest and to his huge biceps. I noticed then that he was VERY well built. His muscles were just HUGE, but not disgustingly huge. And then I let my eyes train themselves over his face.

They roamed over his cute nose, to his dark-almost black eyes, to his strong jaw, to his perfect, soft, and full lips, to his high cheekbones, and then to his short-cropped hair. Jacob was truly beautiful. Then that was when I noticed Jake was waving a hand in front of my face. He had already taken off of my helmet, and then I realized he knew I was ogling him. I just didn't know we were already in his shed. I then noticed I wasn't on his bike anymore. It was in the corner with the other one, covered. And I was standing up. I shook my head from my staring and blushed. Jacob's smile was blinding, his perfectly white straight teeth were just amazing. I lowered my gaze to the ground and kicked a pebble.

Two strong fingers lifted my chin up to stare at him.

"You kept saying that I was beautiful. Did you even realize you were saying that out loud?" he chuckled. WHAT!? Oh, how embarrassing!

"I didn't know that," my face felt completely hot right now.

"Well, you did but did I ever mention how beautiful you are and how lucky I am?" he asked as he kissed me sweetly.

"I think you've mentioned it some what," I muttered. His eyes were sparkling.

"Well you are, everything about you is just amazing. You have beautiful long brown curly hair, pale skin but I find it attractive, you have an amazing body all the right curves, you have a beautifully shaped face, you have amazingly soft perfect lips. Your eyes are to drown in, they are an amazing chocolate brown, and you're amazing smile. Everything about you is amazing. And your personality, where do I begin on that? You're just too perfect Bella," he stated. I smiled and nearly cried again. How did I get such a sweet boyfriend?

His soft full lips touched mine and mine responded with eagerness. I took control in this kiss, and apparently he loved it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to pull his face closer to mine if that was any possible. His arms wrapped around my waist and he groaned. I smiled against his lips and backed him up. And when his back hit the passengers side of his Rabbit he let out a loud growl. I giggled and untangled myself from him. I could only pull myself away a little, because his eyes were hooded over with passion and he tried to pull me back into a fierce kiss. I let him kiss me a couple of times and pulled away again.

His lips kissed from my lips to my neck and then to my earlobe. I gave a hiss of breath when I felt his hot mouth nibble on my earlobe. His hands were running everywhere from up and down my back to tangling wildly in my hair. I moaned at each and every touch, and apparently that was driving him insane. Before I could let things go to far I pulled away from him. I mean in one day here we were making out and pushing limits. But we've been friends for a long time. I don't think it matters that much. He tried pulling me back but I shoved against his chest. Jake seemed to snap out of it then, because his eyes shown hurt.

"I'm sorry Jake, but were going WAY too fast. Maybe we can slow it down a little?" I asked. Jacob sighed and nodded while running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry Bells, I didn't mean to get carried away like that, but it was such an intense moment I guess I lost control," he smiled sheepishly. I cupped his cheek and gave him a kiss that took our breath away. When I pulled away we were breathing hard again. Jacob smiled at me and took my hand. I had just noticed that it was really hot in the garage I guess from out little passionate embrace.

I blushed again. Jake stopped when we got onto the porch and looked at me. He busted out laughing at me.

"What's so funny Jake?" I asked.

"Nice hair Bells!" he laughed. I groaned and ran my hand through my hair and fixed the tangles that stood up from the top of my head and fixed out my clothing.

"There?" I asked. Jacob nodded and opened the door.

"Hey kids! You guys finally decide to come home?" Billy hollered from inside the living room. They were both watching TV and didn't even see us with our entrance. Good thing, because Jake was really close to me and our hands were interlaced. I blushed and pulled away from Jake. He whined and I chuckled at him, while we walked into the living where the two old women were screaming their heads off at the TV. Jake and I chuckled.

"Anyone hungry? I can make us some food," I asked. Charlie and Billy looked at me with pleading eyes. I laughed and agreed to it. Jake followed me into the kitchen.

"What do you guys have so I can make some dinner for them?" I asked as I looked into their fridge.

"Probably nothing. You have to remember we have Quil, Jared, Paul, and Embry that always come over here and steal half of my food," he grumbled. I spotted some Alfredo sauce and decided that if they had noodles and chicken I could make chicken Alfredo.

"Hey Jake?" I asked as I dug around for any chicken. Aha! It was in that drawer. I successfully brought up the sauce can and the chicken and set it on the counter while closing the frig door behind me.

"What Bells?" he asked me.

"Do you have any noodles?" I asked.

"I think so. Oh yep I can see them right now," he said as he started to walk up to me while glancing at something over my head. I literally froze in place, he was going to torture me with his muscles! Oh no! I saw an evil smile come onto his face.

"What are you doing Jake?" I whispered. He smiled down at me, and came closer until our bodies were touching. He stretched up so all I could see was his well defined chest. I gulped. I was so going to kill him!

"Got it," he said. He handed me the noodles and grinned at me. I glared at him.

"Don't do that again," I said.

"You loved it and you know it just as well as I do," he said as he leaned against the other side of the counter. Oh boy didn't I? It was like heaven! Stop it Bella! Act mad! He rolled his eyes at me, and I just continued with my cooking. I ignored him as he started randomly talking about how Quil and Embry were acting. I stirred the noodles and waited for them to get soft. When they were done, I put them into a strainer to get all of the water out while setting the noodles back into the pot that was now empty and poured the Alfredo sauce into it and mixing the chicken and everything else together. I heard Charlie and Billy gather up at the table and I smiled. Jacob was watching me.

"Did you even hear a word that I said?" he asked. I looked up at him with a look that said "what?"

"Fine be that way," he grumbled, but I knew he was just joking around with me. I rolled my eyes and brought the plates over to the table, while setting the food in the middle for them all to scoop some.

"Smells delicious Bells," Billy said. Charlie had already gotten his plate filled up and had his mouth full of it. When he swallowed it he smiled at me.

"This is amazing Bells, thank you," I blushed and scooped a little to put some onto my plate. Jacob was snarfing down his plate right now.

"Yeah…it's…ama-…amazing…Bells," Jacob managed with his mouth full. I laughed at him while Charlie and Billy just shook their heads at him. Billy and I were the only ones in here who knew why he had to eat that way. Poor Charlie, I wish I could tell him. Because he just doesn't know what kind of life he is around at the moment. I realized then that I knew I loved this life. I mean I still love the Cullens. I felt a small pang of hurt when I thought about all of them. The Cullens are still my family. I will still always love them no matter what. They will always still have a place in my heart that not even the Pack can dare to enter. I sat there and ate my food while the guys all exchanged talk about cars and other stuff I didn't even care about to listen to.

So I let myself get lost into my own thoughts while I enjoyed my Alfredo.

What would happen if they were to come back? To just visit? Would the Pack be upset at me? Would they hate me? Would they think that I would turn on them and go back to the Cullens? More than that would Jake hate me? The thought was unbearable. But I knew that the first thing that he would think that is if they were to come back that I would just automatically just go back to them. And then he would assume that I would dump him for Edward.

And that was where I knew that I wouldn't leave Jake. But one thought finally struck me. What if? What if…he…imprinted? The thought made me just automatically stop eating and made me drop the fork. They all looked at me with worried expressions on their faces.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Charlie asked. I didn't answer and kept my train of thought going. If he imprinted on someone else what would that do to me? I knew that I would be devastated more than ever. But what would I be to him later? Would I still just be Bella? Just a friend to him? I knew I could possibly be a friend just to him, but imaging him not being there for me as so much more, that thought was unbearable. It hurt to think of. I felt my heart start to twist in pain and worry.

"Sorry…I…I'm…just going to um…get…get some fresh air," I stood up and practically ran out of the door. It wasn't raining thank goodness but it was cold and breezy. I say it was probably almost 7 outside and it was beginning to get darker than earlier. I didn't care though, I ran and surprisingly didn't fall, but I ran all the way towards the beach. It was completely empty there and I was glad that it was, I needed time by myself. I ran towards our tree. I collapsed beside it and started crying.

Why in the world was I acting like this? I mean its not like it has happened yet. So why was I acting like this? All I knew was that I was just terrified that Jake would leave me. One day he will, and there was no doubting that. I heard someone screaming my name. I turned around and saw Jacob fast approaching me with inhuman speed. When I turned around he was immediately behind me. I didn't want him to see me like this now!

"Bella? Are you okay? What's wrong baby? Why are you hurting? Why are you crying?" he asked frantically. He pulled me up so I was curled into his chest. I didn't answer, instead I just cried out my fears.

About fifteen minutes worth of crying I managed to calm down. Jake was there the whole time just soothing me. I knew he loved me more than anything. But I was still scared of that happening.

"Can we talk now Bella? Its killing me that you're hurting and I can't help," he said. I leaned away from his chest and looked into his eyes. His eyes were wide and he looked worried. Completely worried, just over me. I knew I had to tell him, but I knew it would make him upset.

I took his face in my hands and kissed him once, he kissed me back but was hesitant. I pulled away and sighed. My hands dropped from his face and he grabbed my hand in hi, interlacing them together.

"Bella, please," he begged. I gave in.

"Jake, I'm just so scared right now," I started. He put some hair that was in my face behind my ear and kissed away the tears that were on my cheeks.

"Why?" he asked, while he soothed out my hair.

"Well, while you guys were talking, I got caught up into my thoughts. And one struck me. Hard. Jake, I'm worried that one day…you know…one day when you and I are like together…and then a day later you leave," I froze. He was confused.

"I already told you, I will never leave you, never," he stated. I shook my head.

"Jake that's not what I mean. I mean what if…if…one day….you…you…imprint?" I winced at them name. He froze immediately and I watched as many emotions played along his face. Anger, frustration, confusion, love, worry, fear, and most of all shock.

"I'm not going to imprint Bella," he stated, his voice dead.

"Jake you don't know that! So far there has been Quil, Jared, and Sam! Your legends even say that it is possible! I mean Sam never expected this to happen to him, he expected to be with Leah and marry her. But when Emily came down from the Makah Reservation he imprinted! He broke Leah's heart!" I yelled. Jacob was starting to get angry. His body was beginning to tremble.

"I'm. NOT. Going. To. Imprint," he said his voice was laced in anger. I stepped out of his embrace. Jacob didn't want to let go but did anyways to keep from hurting me.

"Jake you don't know this! It could happen in the future. I mean what if you and I get married or something? What if we had a family!? And then one day a girl comes to your work or you are just walking around somewhere in LaPush and then-BAM! Imprint!" I screamed. The tears were rolling down my face now. His face was holding restraint now. His body was literally convulsing. He put his head in his hands and tugged at his hair while he concentrated on breathing in and out. It was quiet while he calmed down. Finally the only thing that was shaking was his hands. He looked up at me and he had tears in his eyes.

"Bella, I'm not going to imprint. I have already looked at every single girl in LaPush, every single one and have never felt one thing towards them. There is no one I want more in this world than you. I love you Bella, and only you." He whispered the last part and stuffed his face into his hands and cried. I felt terrible. He could say this all he wanted but he knew just as much as I did that it could happen anytime and any day. But I knew he didn't look forward to it. Then what he said next nearly broke me in half.

"What if your leeches decide to come back? And what if you decide to go back to him? Where will that leave me Bella?" he asked.

"Jake I have already thought about this! I was thinking about it before I even thought about imprinting! I don't ever plan on leaving you for him! I'm staying with you no matter what!" I screamed. The tears were flowing down my cheeks like a river. Jake looked up at me and advanced towards me so we were inches from each other's faces.

"Get this through you head Bella. I. Am. Not. Going. To. Imprint. If I end up one day coming across that situation, and if we had a family together, I will fight the imprint. I will fight it for you and our kids. Because you are the only thing I see in this world. You're the only light I see. I'm so in love with you Bella Swan, and you have no idea how much that is. I would take my life to protect yours. I love you more than my own life itself. I will love you everyday, every night. And if I do end up with that fucking situation than I will fight it. I will not let it ruin our future. I don't care of it kills me or if it kills her. I will avoid her. Avoid the way she feels. Avoid everything about her. I will always be there for you Bella. You have no idea, ABSOLUTELY no idea how much in love I am with you. I always have been. And that. Won't. EVER. Change." He whispered the last part. I was frozen, and just stood there staring at him. Then everything came into pieces.

"Jake if you fought it for even a day it will kill you. You can't avoid them," I whispered. His face was masked in nothing but pain and it tore me in two.

"Then what else do you want me to do Bella? What do you want from me?" he asked in a pleading voice. All I know is that I can still love him and ignore this situation for right now. After all it's never too late to love someone.

"Love me. All I want for right now, is to just ignore any of this had happened, and for us to love each other," I whispered.

"I can do that. I will do anything for you Bella, anything," he whispered. Tears fell from his eyes. I wiped them away, and cupped his face in my hands.

"I will do the same for you Jake," I smiled. And my favorite smile broke across his face. He practically tackled me then to the sand, and we landed with a thud. I laughed at him and he did too. But when he kissed me I stopped laughing and got lost in it. This kiss was like our lives depended on it. Like our love needed to be sealed by this kiss, and it was the best kiss I have ever gotten. Our tongues danced together, while our hands were roaming over each other's bodies. Jake deepened the kiss if that was even possible and his mouth became fiercer against mine. I swear my mouth was probably going to be sore.

"I. Love. You. So. Much. Bella," he managed between kisses. I moaned and started to kiss a long his jaw and started sucking on his neck where I had made a hickie. Jake groaned in pleasure and I shivered. His hands roamed under my shirt and traced a line underneath my bra and I groaned at the electricity. Then everything was ruined.

"HEY! Two love birds stop groping at each other and get to Billy's house!" we heard a voice yell from behind us. We snapped back to reality and stood up together. Jared was standing before with his arms crossed.

"Why?" Jake asked while he interlaced his fingers with mine.

"Charlie needs Bella to get home," Jared said. We both sighed and thanked Jared while we walked back up the beach to his house.

"I'm sorry Jake about that. I was just so scared," I apologized. He squeezed my hand lightly.

"It's okay Bells, I knew it was going to be talked about either way," he sighed. It was silent the rest of the way. And I knew that this was how I wanted my life to be. Jake and I. Holding hands. And in love. Now that's my heaven.


	6. Chapter 6

Im sooo sorry for not being able to update any of my chapters for any of my stories, had a lot going on. Sorry for keeping you all waiting. Ill try to have an update soon though. Not a guarantee but I'll try my best. Sorry again for the long wait.


	7. NOT A NEW CHAPTER PLEASE READ

**NOT A NEW CHAPTER, PLEASE READ! **

Okay, SO I know I have been absent for a very long time. And I have been having a LOT of people trying to get me to finish this story. And I am really really sorry to all of you guy who have been waiting on me to continue with this story, I have been dealing with things and its been hard for me to have anytime to finish. I apologize. BUT I promise within the next few days I will have a few chapters ready to upload on here and you will have more to read. Again I am sorry, and I am back so I should be able to be on more often and write more everyday. I am sorry but I am happy all of you have been so kind to be very patient with me, I thank you very much. I will have a chapter up for each of my stories soon so when you read please feel free to Review them and do any Alerts, they all make me happy, and the faster I get them, the faster chapters come and come Thank you for being patient with me!


	8. Chapter 6 real chapter

Chapter 6

Jacob's POV

That night, after Bella had left with Charlie, I had so much to think about. I was sitting in the living room just staring at the floor, and thinking. That was until Billy came in.

"Jake?" he asked. I sighed, and turned my head to look at him.

"Yeah, dad?" he looked at me intently.

"What happened with Bella?" he asked.

I sat there quiet for a second as every word she had said ran through my head, and I finally told him everything that happened. He kept his mouth closed for a while, just looking at me with a concerned look. And I had to admit that it kind of made me a little bit edgy.

He finally spoke.

"Jake, what Bella is thinking is something you should take seriously," he stated simply.

I was about to say something but he held his hand up to stop me from any mad remarks.

"Jake, I know you don't like the thought of it, and I know that you don't want to admit it. But, Bella, has a right to be concerned. You're not imprinted with her but yet, you are in love with her. Then there is the fact, that what if later on down the road, you two are married, or whatever, and you see one girl, and you imprint? The chances of it happening are little, but they are also very strong too. Jacob she has a right to be scared," he told me honestly. And I couldn't help but agree with him. I shook my head and sighed.

"Dad, I'm in love with her. She means everything to me. She helps me understand everything, sometimes I do feel like I have already imprinted with her or something. Because everything that I feel towards her, are almost the exact feelings that all of the other wolves feel towards their imprints. I don't understand why that is though," and everything I said was true. Billy was quiet and looked really confused.

"Have you talked to Sam about this?" he asked.

"No," I looked at him for a while as things ran through his facial features.

"Maybe you should, because that is something weird, I mean when I look at you two, it's like I can see a glow with you two, so happy, so much love, but no tie down," he explained.

"I don't know Dad," I answered simply.

"Well, maybe you should talk to Sam and see what he thinks or knows. In the mean time, you do what you have to do, I'm taking my old butt to bed, night son," and with that he turned around and rolled down the hallway to his room and shut the door.

"Crazy old man" I mumbled. And with that I decided that maybe I should go to find Sam. I stood up, and right when I got up, I heard a loud howl that had me running out the door and phasing in no time.

_What's going on!-Jake_

_The Cullens are back Jake- Jared_

The only thoughts that ran through my head when I heard that was, Bella and what if that leech came back and is going to try to steal her from me. I've got to find her and NOW!

**Okay I know that this is short, but I promised I would try to get a chapter up sooner or later, so be happy with this, I still have a LOT of work to get done with the other stories, so just please be patient with me. R&R**


End file.
